Fireworks
by Lost Demon102
Summary: How much more romantic could it be? It's New Year and Hinata confesses to Naruto under a full moon and fireworks. NaruHina New Years fic.


A/N: This just came up so don't mind if it ain't much... I really need to post something because I haven't posted anything in months, now, I guess... Happy New Year! (smile)

Disclaimer: I do ­not own the manga/anime _Naruto_. I've said this a lot before, in my previous stories. It couldn't be helped. I just _had_ to put type the whole disclaimer thing... (sigh)

O-O-O

A young girl of the Hyuuga clan walked silently down the streets as the sun set. It was the last day of the last month of the year. It meant to say that later, the villagers of Konoha, Hidden Leaf Village will be celebrating New Year with plenty of beautiful fireworks. The idea would have seemed fun if it were with family and friends. Of course Hyuuga Hinata could celebrate New Year with the Hyuuga clan and the whole Team 8, but then her mission would fail. It wasn't the everyday mission you get from the Hokage, no. It was more of a personal mission.

O-O-O

_"Hey, Hinata. Don't you think it's pretty obvious already what you do when you see... who was that again? Oh that's right, Naruto." said the dog owner team mate, Inuzuka Kiba.  
"Yes. It is obvious." said the other, Aburame Shino.  
"Is that all you can say, Shino?" Kiba asked, a bit irritatedly.  
"..."  
"Yes, Hinata, even I know your little secret." interrupted the team's teacher, Yuhi Kurenai.  
"Se... Sensei?" Hyuuga Hinata whispered rather shyly._

_Kiba smirked. An idea popped in his head. It would seem a little too harsh, but turtles can't always depend on their shells and hide, now, can they? The dog owner stood up straight as if he was high and mighty and spotlights were focused on him. He cleared his throat and then spoke, "New Year is coming. I bet 100 yen that you can't ­get Naruto to join you and watch the fireworks. Take note: I said ­'get' so you're not only supposed to ­ask him, OK?"_

_"Kiba!"  
"Sensei, the turtle must at least come out of its shell for once."_

_Hinata gulped. He was right. But then..._

_"Can you do it, Hinata?"_

_Hinata stood up straight as if to fight back and said, "Kiba-kun, you... You're going to lose this bet!"_

O-O-O

The bluenette sighed. She and her big mouth. Now if she doesn't win, she has to pay 100 yen to Kiba. Her father would be disappointed, and her cousin, Neji, would lecture her... probably. If she did win, she'd have the chance to- Oh. She shouldn't even think about starting something with Naruto. But it's either starting that something, a relationship, or face the wrath of being scolded by her father and maybe even Neji. Hinata sighed again. It seems that she has no choice.

"Hey! Heeeeey! Oh... It's you, Hinata. What are you doing all alone?" a very, ­very familiar voice called.  
"Na- Naruto-kun?"

Of all times, he appeared as if the day was actually planned and even has a script. Hinata thought that maybe she was being punk'd. Then again, Punk'd is a TV show. It couldn't possibly happen and especially here in Japan. Wait. Isn't Hinata supposed to be glad? This is her one and only chance to ask- _get_ Naruto to come with her and watch the fireworks later that evening.

"Na-"

_Strange. Naruto-kun... isn't moving?_

"Yes, it's strange, Hinata-chan."

Without thinking, Hinata looked around. There was no one there. Everything... didn't move. Hinata swore she saw a leaf in mid-air.

"Over here, Hinata!" a different voice called out, though it seemed similar than the first.

Hinata looked to her left to find a tiny version of herself in red. She wore a headband with devil's horns and a belt that has a devil's tail attached to it, and it was holding in both hands a devil's pitch fork. Hinata couldn't believe it, but she then unthinkably looked to her right side. The same version of herself was there, only with a white dress, a halo and angel wings.

"What's... going on?"

The "angel" spoke first, saying, "Go for it! This is the only chance for you and Naruto to get together!"  
The "devil" seemed to have disagreed and said, "No! He might reject you! Don't do it!"

They disappeared with white clouds replacing them and Hinata felt something cold on her shoulder. It was the same leaf she saw in mid-air just a few minutes ago. That means...

"Huh? Hinata? Are you OK?"  
Hinata immediately looked at Naruto and nodded, as shyly as ever. "Yes, Naruto-kun..."  
"It's getting dark. You excited about the fireworks? I know I am."  
"Oh, right... Uhm, Na... Naruto-kun... Can I ask you something?"  
Naruto tilted his head and raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. What is it?"  
Another battle with the index fingers was taken place as Hinata softly whispered, "Uhm, since we... bumped into each other, don't you think we could... uh... go together to the fireworks?"

It's not fear of getting the chance of asking someone something that was Hinata's feeling earlier. It seems that it was the fear of getting a different answer of what is expected of. It happens to everybody.

"Sure. Why not?"

Success!

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a small smile and a flush of pink on her face. What luck! Naruto said 'yes'! Well, sort of.

O-O-O

Hinata couldn't have imagined a better way to watch the fireworks. First, she didn't lose to Kiba when she said that the dog owner would lose. Second, she felt she didn't have to face Neji. And of course, she was with Naruto. What else could happen?

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. There was a tone of disappointment in his voice.  
"Wha- What is it, Na- Naruto-kun?" And Hinata was afraid Naruto didn't like being with her.  
"I'm not as stupid as Sasuke says so. I've noticed a lot of things lately. One of them is that, you're always so shy, and you're not like all the other girls who like Sasuke so much. I can't even get Sakura-chan to like me because of Sasuke."  
Hinata let her fingers battle again. "I don't... I don't really see why Sasuke would like me, first of all."  
"Heh. At least you're smart to know that."  
Hinata smiled, but then it disappeared. "I like someone, and... it isn't... Sasuke-kun... It's..."  
Naruto grinned. "You don't have to tell me, you know."  
Hinata shook her head. She gulped and then continued, "I feel that... I have to. Because I may never... get this chance again..."

What else could happen? Ah yes, Hinata's confession on the celebration of a new year.

Naruto's lips formed a pout as more fireworks went up the sky and placed smiles on people's faces. Naruto blinked in confusion so he then asked, "What do you mean?"

Hinata gulped again as sweat trickled down her face. The moment has arrived. She didn't seem to have the courage, but she new she couldn't let this chance slip by. The night must not go to waste!

"Na... Naruto-kun. The person I like... He may not know it, but I... have always watched him. I want to know more because... I guess... it's no use to just stay watching from afar. So Naruto-kun, I hope you understand... The person I like is..."

"It's me, isn't it?"

Hinata's eyes couldn't get any wider. _So he knew all along?_

Naruto looked down, and smiled. "I've noticed a lot of things. I'm not as stupid as Sasuke says I am. Besides, you don't... always watch from afar. You've helped my during the chuunin exams, even if it's a little. You fought against Neji, and you said the same words I did. It made me feel that there are people out there... who can look up to me. You gave me confidence, Hinata."

Hinata clearly avoided eye contact. "I thought you liked Sakura-chan."

Naruto chuckled. "I can't force her. She likes Sasuke and is probably starting to feel something else other than a simple crush on the class heart throb. And I should try searching for someone to like who, in return, would like me back. I'm not stupid, so I know all these things, too."

Hinata couldn't hope for something more romantic. A confession under the full moon with fireworks, celebrating a new year. She shyly, slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto who hurriedly returned the hug. Hinata's personality may change a little this year, but it doesn't matter. At least everything went fine, and the night didn't go to waste.

"Happy New Year, Hinata."  
"Happy New Year, too, Naruto-kun..."

O-O-O

**FIN**

A/N: It came longer than expected, but I hope you enjoyed! I was actually looking at NaruHina pics at Deviant Art, and I ended up seeing a two-page comic of NaruHina Valentines Day and Naruto Halloween pictures. It's too early to make a Valentines fic and too late to make one for Halloween, so I decided to make one for New Year. Hehe. Well, once again, I hope you enjoyed! Respectful reviews are very much welcome. And if I have any typos, please tell me! (grin)


End file.
